


The Mark and Castiel

by Fanfiction_is_Literature



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_is_Literature/pseuds/Fanfiction_is_Literature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a ficlet about what Dean was feeling when Castiel held him down in 10.03 and how he felt when it was just him and Cas in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark and Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about it and so I wrote it because I can.

The experience was overwhelming for Dean. “The Mark” held on to him like a vice grip when Castiel held him down. He felt Castiel’s stolen grace gliding around his soul in a spiritual embrace. Dean’s soul held tightly to Castiel’s burningly bright blue grace and “The Mark” growled as it fought against the angel. 

Dean’s soul was being pulled at by both sides and he could vaguely make out a muffled Sammy telling him it was over. “The Mark” put up a fight, and it forced his body to scream and roar. He knew Sam wasn’t completely aware of what was happening inside of him, and with one last push against “The Mark,” his soul wrapped itself around Castiel’s mangled grace away from his demon self. 

The sensation burned and overpowered him as he felt Castiel’s grace explode with a powerful feeling of relief. His soul stretched back into his own body and he was knocked unconscious. 

When he woke up again and saw Sam first, he thought that he had only dreamt of Castiel, but when he saw his trench coat clad angel standing in front of him with a look of uncertainty and defense, he let his last ties to the demon slip away.

“You look worried fellas,” Dean had said to Sam and Cas. He was still dazed by what had happened, but he couldn’t be worried about what he had done as a demon. The only thing that mattered to him then was that Castiel was alive and in the bunker with him. They could figure everything else out later, but for now he wanted to enjoy his angel’s company.

When Castiel went to see him in his room, Dean thought they would talk about the strange melding of his soul with Castiel’s grace and how Castiel's grace had seemed to be holding Dean's soul while fighting against "The Mark." He both dreaded and eagerly awaited the conversation, but it never came. Dean could do little more than try to show how he felt about what Castiel had done for him, with his expressions.

Dean mustered the courage to tell Castiel, “I’m glad you’re here.” 

Castiel seemed content with the small revelation, but Dean was unsure if he understood how much he meant it. He was glad that Castiel was there to help, yes. But he had hoped to convey the message that he was glad he had met Castiel and that even through everything they had been through, Castiel had stuck around. He was glad that Castiel was alive and there with Dean, talking as two friends that had missed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for written for my own enjoyment and because if I didn't type it out, it would annoy me forever. Still, I hope whoever reads it likes it :)


End file.
